


White

by especiallythezefronposter



Series: Equals [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/especiallythezefronposter/pseuds/especiallythezefronposter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were times everything was simple, when Loki's hatred was a yet unconsidered possibility and his and Thor's love was sweet and innocent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't yet, you should first read the other fics in this series.
> 
> This one takes place right after Loki's memories in Black.

_They fell asleep right there, in the grass, and when they got up the next morning they were covered in a thin layer of frost and snow. Thor grabbed Loki's hand, pulled him up and said: 'Let's go to school.'_

_That made the both of them laugh and Loki was dazzled by how beautiful Thor looked just like that, smile bright and hair littered with snowflakes._

-

_Using his magic, it was ridiculously easy for Loki to convince the teachers and other staff that they were exchange students from Sweden. By nine they were introduced to a class of seniors and by noon they were sitting at a table in the cafeteria of the school, surrounded by strangers that Loki liked only because they made Thor laugh._

_Thor was eying them suspiciously, sniffing at the mug one of them had handed him. 'So this is just warm milk and..._ chocaulait _?' Loki had told him to pretend that he knew what that was, but he pronounced it so strange that he couldn't have fooled even Eric, who was an exceptionally stupid human being._

_All of his new made friends laughed and even Loki was smiling. One girl sitting near Thor, Dagmar, called. 'Come on, try it!'_

_Thor furrowed his brow and took a sip, waiting to react until he had everyone's full attention, the way he always did when he told his friends in Asgard stories of his adventures. Then he took another sip, clacking his tongue exaggeratedly and smiling with only one side of his mouth. 'No alcohol?', he asked, almost indignant, and everyone laughed again. 'I like it,' he said when everyone quieted down again.' Then he handed the mug to Loki. 'It's really nice,' he told him and he let his fingers linger against Loki's for a moment to long as Loki took the mug._

_He looked at the pale brown liquid and took a sip, looking back at Thor, who was waiting for his reaction like it was something he desperately needed, the_ only _thing he needed. Loki had read about chocolate plenty of times and had tasted milk even more and he really enjoyed the combination of the two. 'I love it,' he told Thor and for a moment they were both smiling at each other like fools._

_The others cheered and it made Loki feel strange. Despite him being quiet and not as handsome as Thor, the humans seemed to like him almost just as much, treating him in a way he couldn't easily name, but he liked it. It made him feel warm the way chocolate milk couldn't._

_Then the bell rang and everyone stood up to fall back in the routine of the school like a well-oiled machine. Loki liked it, the discipline of following a system, the lack of chaos he longed for whenever he looked around in Asgard. It was so calming that he was starting to think of coming back sometime._

_One of the few girls that everyone seemed to genuinely like fell into step beside him. He had been walking alone, because Thor was talking to someone else and he didn't really mind anyways. It hadn't even occurred to him that anyone would want to talk to him. 'You should tell Thor,' she said. Her name was Tyra and she had the friendliest smile imaginable._

_Loki looked up at her with a confused frown, but didn't say anything._

_She stopped walking when they were outside, turning towards him and rolling her eyes, as if he was missing something obvious. 'The way you look at him... You never see, but he looks at you like that, too. It's something really special you two have.' She looked shy when she went on. 'I know it sounds stupid, but I'm one of those girls that still believes in true love, and it might not be any of my business, but you and Thor are about as close to it as you can get.' She smiled before grabbing his arm and starting to walk towards the building where they had gym. 'You shouldn't waste it,' she told him._

_Loki surprised himself by smiling at her, thanking her and saying: 'I won't.'_

-

_In the evening, Thor and him were sitting on the same spot in the snowy grass again talking about Midgard and Asgard and school._

_'It's strange how I can summon Mjolnir if I want, hear the mother that's telling her son a bedtime story at the end of the street and still feel so..._ human _,’ Thor said._

_He was holding Loki's hand, unknowingly running his thumbs across Loki's palms and Loki knew why. Mentioning his superhuman hearing was enough of a hint. He couldn't just pick up the mother's story, but also a conversation going on somewhere behind him as he walked to his next class._

_'That's because it's not our actions that make us who we are, but the way others see us, the way we see ourselves. They are mere humans, but they treated us...' Only now he could come up with the right word, a word that was just as alien to him as Midgard. '_ equally _.' He liked that word, liked the idea of being worth just as much as a human that would probably live and die in the same old town, just as much as the Prince of Asgard._

_Thor didn't speak, but hummed in agreement and stretched his legs, moving closer to Loki as he did._

_'You heard,' Loki said, but Thor didn't answer again._

_'Father ca-', Loki started, but finally, Thor opened his mouth._

_'Let's not talk about Odin,' was all he said, so soft that it barely sounded like himself. He turned his head away from the stars that Loki had long forgotten about to look at him and didn't look away again._

_Loki closed his eyes. 'We have to. He'll learn the truth eventually, someone will, and even if they don't everything will be different, because we know, and we can't forget. We're crossing a line we've never crossed before, and it will be just like coming to Midgard. We can go back to Asgard and it will be just the same, but we won't be. We will remember how Midgard was and question the way we live up there. We'll_ miss _Midgard.' He paused for a moment. 'That isn't a good enough reason not to do this, is it?' ___

_Thor smiled, leaning in. 'It probably is, but I never take your good advice, do I?'_

_Loki almost smiled against Thor's lips and their kiss was as white as the fresh snow and the pale stars up in the dark sky, new and pure and beautiful._

_-_

_Loki had never expected to owe a Midgardian girl, but he did. When Thor and him decided to leave a few days later and Loki erased everyone's memories, he left Tyra's untouched, telling her as much of the truth as she needed to know. It wasn't enough to repay the debt he owed her, but it made her smile so beautifully wide and kiss his cheek and say: 'You're welcome.' and that had to be enough._

_-_

He wondered if she still remembered him when she saw him on television all those years later, his picture next to those of the ones he had killed, and if she had ever though her doing was the beginning of it. 


End file.
